Like Everyone Else
by SadieThompson
Summary: Kagome Higurashi led a double life. By day, she's a highschool senior without a care in the world;by night, she mixes with the underbelly of the city. Everything was going as planned until a certain hanyou shakes up her world. InuxKag
1. Default Chapter

~Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co.  
  
Like Everyone Else  
  
Prologue  
  
She was normal.  
  
She was average.  
  
She was a high school senior who got pretty good grades. She wasn't too popular, but she wasn't an outcast either; upbeat but not annoyingly perky. She laughed; she smiled. She did what the others did; she liked what they liked. She blended in. She didn't stick out.  
  
She was normal.  
  
She was average.  
  
She was like everyone else.  
  
At least that is what she wanted them to believe. 


	2. Plain Jane

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm a fanfic virgin, so don't be too harsh. I know it sux. You don't need to tell me.  
  
*I do not own InuYasha. Doesn't mean I can't dream though!!!  
  
Like Everyone Else  
  
Chapter 1 Plain Jane  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. 'God, I look so boring.' She was always surprised at how long it took her to look so plain. She rarely wore makeup to school; usually only concealer or powder, when occasion called for it. Today it did - she had big bags under her eyes. She wasn't quite sure when she got last night, but it was definitely after 3am. Sundays were always busy for her. Her hair was loosely pulled back; half up/half down with a few random strands along side her face. She put on a pair of tortoise shell glasses. She liked the way they looked. She thought they made her look smarter - a cool kind of nerdy, and the hid her face really well. After straightening her uniform, a green skirt that hit just above her knees and a white, long-sleeved, collared shirt, she took a last look. As plain as she seemed, she still thought she looked pretty good. Both sides of her were never really known for modesty. She slung a yellow back pack on her shoulder and walked out of her room.  
  
"Dammit Souta, Hurry Up! We're gonna be late!" She yelled up the stairs. It was now 7:15 and school started in a half hour.  
  
"Kagome! Watch your language!" A woman a little shorter than herself glared. "There are young children here."  
  
"Uh.sorry Sasha." The women glared further and raised both her eyebrows accusingly. "..I mean mother."  
  
A young boy came running down the stairs. "Geez, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Sorry Souta, you know I'm not a morning person"  
  
"That's ok. Now come on! You're gonna make us late. Bye Mom!" The boy waved and ran out the door. Kagome stood for a second, her right eye beginning to twitch. "Souta, you little brat," she mumbled before following the boy out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She always walked to school. First of all, it was some of the only exercise she got. She wasn't really into clubs or teams or anything like that - not that she didn't like sports, she loved them. But she didn't have the time for that sort of thing anymore. But more importantly, she usually got to spend such little time with Souta, so this mile or so walk everyday was special. She loved her brother. More than anything. She would do anything for him. She was doing anything; all of this was for him.  
  
They were walking and talking when Kagome glanced at him. She was amazed at how much he had grown. He had just started eighth grade and was quite mature for his age. Hell, he had gone through more than most his age would have. She began to stare; he was becoming more and more like their father everyday. She was glad that he had left before Souta had gotten a chance to really know him.  
  
"HELLLOOO!" Kagome was brought back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" she blinked then shook her head. "Oh, sorry kid. Just sorta in a daze for a second."  
  
"Shit, you are out of it today."  
  
She smiled, "Watch you language!" She imitated her mother perfectly. They both began laughing. After a couple moments Souta spoke.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" She was concerned at the look on his face.  
  
"How late were you out last night?"  
  
'Damn.' She hated when he asked about what she did. "Souta. . ." she said calmly. She wanted to tell him not to worry. That she was ok. It was all gonna be worth it. ". . . it wasn't too late. I just had trouble falling asleep." They stopped in front of their schools. Souta's junior high was right across the street from her school. "But don't worry; I have every intention of taking a well needed nap during 3rd and 4th period. So I should be alright." She roughed up her brother's hair and grinned at him. He gave her a smile and laughed, "Fine then. I'll see ya after school." "Later kid." She turned around and began towards her locker. She sighed to herself and looked up at the school, 'Let the games begin.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She didn't really mind school. She wasn't praising the heavens every day se went either, but, she actually enjoyed it most of the time. She liked learning. And she did have some fun with her friends. She felt weird calling them friends. The people she hung out with at school were more like acquaintances than anything. They would talk and laugh and gossip, but nothing of importance. She hardly saw anyone outside of school. But she liked school. It was like a vacation from her other life. Her other life. It always came back. She didn't have to work again till Thursday. She was welcoming the break. She didn't know which one she preferred. She liked the ease that high school brought. But most of the time she enjoyed her other life. She didn't like what she did, but she usually had a good time doing it. Maybe it wasn't all for Souta. She was staring into the depths of locker, deep in thought, when a voice broke in,  
  
"Kagome?!" she laughed teasingly.  
  
"Huh?" She jumped a little. "Oh Hi Sango!" a smile spread across her face. Sango had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail that reached her mid- back. She wore maroon, purplish eye shadow that suited her nicely. She was without a doubt cute. Kagome could never understand why she had never had a boyfriend, although she did have her suspicions about a certain lecher whom Sango had known for years. (a/n does anyone really know when to use 'who' and 'whom'?) "What's up?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. You got some hot guy stashed back there or something?" Sango said, peering into the girl's locker.  
  
"Oh shut up." Kagome lightly shoved her friend out of the way and shut her locker. "I just zoned out for a minute."  
  
"Are you ok?" There was genuine concern in the girl's voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Kagome warmly looked at her friend. "I just went to bed a little late last night, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome just nodded reassuringly. Sango was actually someone she would call her friend. She was probably closest to her, aside from her brother. Sango had been to her home and knew a little about her past, but not too much. Sango was okay with that though. She knew there was more to her friend than what everyone saw. She only hoped that Kagome would trust her enough to tell here more. "Come on were gonna be late for class."  
  
"Ugh," Kagome groaned. She hated math; always had; she was terrible at it. She accepted the fact that she would never get higher than a C. Shit, she didn't care as long as she passed. With her 'extracurricular activities', she was surprised she got any A's at all. However, how she got stuck with Calculus first period she'd never know.  
  
"It's not that bad," Sango laughed at the worried look on her friend's face.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not math illiterate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calculus had sucked, of course. It went by pretty quickly. Mainly because she hadn't understood a damn would her teacher said. Second period she had literature, again with Sango. Cake. She enjoyed reading anyways. Nevertheless, 3rd period gym couldn't have come sooner. She wasn't joking about that well-needed nap. She grabbed her English books for 5th period, as lunch was 4th, and bolted to the roof. She had a habit of sneaking up there when she was either really tired, or just needed to get away. She didn't skip class too often, only when she needed to. She had never seen anyone on the roof before, so she didn't bother looking around when she opened the door and stepped outside. She gazed up towards the sun and smiled, it was a beautiful day. She hadn't noticed the body lying just a foot in front of her as she began walking further.  
  
"Ahh!!" She slammed hard onto the cemented roof. "Fucking Hell!" She slowly began getting up. "That's gonna leave a mark," she mumbled.  
  
"Watch where you're walking, stupid Wench!" A harsh voice yelled at her.  
  
'Wench?' "Ugh." She rolled over onto her knees to get a better look at what tripped her, and then berate it for calling her a wench. She rubbed her head. "Sorry bout that." She looked up. She couldn't help but stare, agape, at what looking back at her.  
  
A/N: sooo...? Yeah I don't know either. Kind of boring?Maybe? It WILL get better, I promise. I've never really done this before, so any feed back or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with all this. Whether I use them or not is a completely different thing. R/R!! If you don't....ah hell, I'll write anyway. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2 Emotions

*I do not own Inuyasha. (  
  
Like Everyone Else  
  
Chapter 2 Emotions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had never seen anyone on the roof before, so she didn't bother looking around when she opened the door and stepped outside. She gazed up towards the sun and smiled, it was a beautiful day. She hadn't noticed the body lying just a foot in front of her as she began walking further.  
  
"Ahh!!" She slammed hard onto the cemented roof. "Fucking Hell!" She slowly began getting up. "That's gonna leave a mark," she mumbled.  
  
"Watch where you're walking, stupid Wench!" A harsh voice yelled at her.  
  
'Wench?' "Ugh." She rolled over onto her knees, feet tucked underneath her, to get a better look at what tripped her, and then berate it for calling her a wench. She rubbed her head. "Sorry bout that." She looked up. She couldn't help but stare, agape, at what looking back at her.  
  
She had all but forgotten about yelling at the culprit. He had long black hair she wanted to touch just to see if it was as soft as it appeared. His eyes. 'Hmmmm.' They were a dark shade of purple, but. . . there was something in them, they seemed to be flashing or something, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He did have a nice face, hard jaw; she would've even called him cute if it hadn't been for the huge scowl plastered across his face. She was getting lost in his eyes when he spoke, "Hey! What the hell are you staring at?!"  
  
Shaking away her thoughts she said, "Huh? Oh. Um . sorry about that. (awkward silence while he stares at her) Uh . Inuyasha right? I think we have art together." He blinked for a moment. "I'm sorry I tripped. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"No Shit."  
  
"What the hell's your problem?"  
  
"You woke me up, wench!"  
  
"What! Don't call me a wench!"  
  
"Feh. Whatever." He spun around and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey!" "Dumb son of a bitch. What a freak," she barely mumbled; she could hardly even hear herself. I second after speaking, in a flash, she found him kneeling in front of her, leaning forward with his hands gripped on her thighs in order to balance himself, and his face inches from hers.  
  
"Watch what you say to me," he growled. His voice was deathly low, and it scared her. She was sure she shuddered when he spoke.  
  
"I . . . I . . ." she searched for something to say, but was at a loss. 'How the hell did he hear me?' 'How could someone move that fast?' 'Why are his hands on my thighs?' Her heart started to beat a little faster. She looked into his, they seemed more sad than angry. A twinge of guilt pulled at her. She wasn't sure what she had said that was so terrible, but it had obviously hurt him. She looked deep into his eyes, "I'm sorry." She had never been more sincere in her life. Although she wasn't very fond of him at the moment, she didn't want to cause any pain either. He blinked, taken aback and relaxed a bit. She had never seen such emotion in someone's eyes before. 'His eyes! They did it again!' She swore that they had changed color for a second. 'Gold?!' She looked away slightly. No way. The trauma to the head must be having a bigger effect than she had thought. She was seeing things. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hands flex and squeeze her legs. She could feel his breath on her face. It was warm and smelled surprisingly sweet. Her heart rate started to pick up again. When she returned her gaze to the cause of this reaction, she found his face even closer to hers than before, the scowl still there. His nails flexed again and began dig into her skin, although not enough to break the skin. Her heart sped up and began to beat rapidly. She liked the feeling of his hands and nails on her thighs. Her breathing became shorter. She wanted him to kiss her. 'I want him to WHAT?!' Her face turned bright red.  
  
"Whatever." He stood up and whipped around, his hair sailing behind him.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude," her cheeks returned to their normal color, "I did apologize." She was put off by how his attitude seemingly changed so quickly. She had thought he was really going to kiss her. 'Maybe I'm reading too much into this.' He hadn't said or done anything, really, to make her think that. She was basically going off of her reactions to him. 'That must be it.' But she could've sworn there was something there. She was starting to feel real stupid. 'God I'm such an idiot.'  
  
"I don't give a shit what you have to say. You're just like the rest of them. You think everything should go your way." He looked down at her with a disgusted smirk on his face. "Selfish, spoiled bitch."  
  
That. Was. It.  
  
'What?!' Kagome screamed to herself. 'Selfish! Spoiled! Bitch!' She was mad. Mad that he didn't believe her apology was sincere. Mad at what he had just called her. Mad? She was beyond mad. The redness returned to her face. But it wasn't a blush this time. She was pissed; she was fuming. Fuck not wanting to cause him any pain. She wanted to take a bat and a make sure he'd NEVER be able to have children.  
  
She jumped up. "What the fuck do you know?!" She had fire in her eyes. She jabbed her finger, hard, into his chest. "You don't know a god damn thing about me! And how dare you assume that you do!" His smirk turned to a look of shock; his eyes grew a little wider. His face then turned to a frown. No one had ever talked to him like this before. They knew better. She continued, "I said I was sorry, and I meant it. Who the hell do you think you are -" He forcefully grabbed her wrist from his chest. He was staring at her. She couldn't read his eyes. They looked conflicted. She didn't know what to think. "Y-you're hurting me," she said quietly. After a few moments, he finally released his grip and dropped her arm.  
  
"Whatever," he turned around and walked towards the door. "Just leave me alone." With that the door closed behind him.  
  
She stood there for a moment. Staring at the door and rubbing her wrist. It hadn't really hurt that much. 'What the hell was that?' She never lost her temper like that. She prided herself on being able to stay in control in tense situations. It wasn't just pride, it was necessity. She had been in far worse situations than this and had been able to remain perfectly calm. Why not now? How could one person so easily make her crack? She needed to be careful; she couldn't let her façade start to break. 'It's not breaking! I'm just tired, and stressed. That's all.' Yeah, right. "Shit." This wasn't good. She balled up the grey hoodie she brought with and attempted to fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Who did she think she was talking to me like that?! Nobody talks to me like that.' "Damn right! Stupid bitch." 'She's in my art class? How had I not noticed her?' He knew Kagome. Well, not really know. More like knew of. They hung out with some of the same people, but never together. He had never seen her at any parties of anything. "Hmph." You could say they were part of the same clique at school. Although he hated most of the people he hung out with except for a select few. He wasn't sure why he even hung out with them. The majority were rich and pretentious. He guessed it was better than being ostracized and alone. Kagome was like the rest of them - spoiled and pretentious. 'Is she?' He never saw her, or any girl yell like that; or who swore like that. He began to smirk to himself. 'She looked really cute all fired up like that.' "What?!" He straitened up quickly. He blushed slightly and looked around to see if anyone had seen him. What was he thinking?! He didn't like her. 'Yes you do.' "I do not!" 'She did smell nice though.' What was it? He wasn't sure what the fragrance was, but he did like breathing it in when they had been so close to one another. I slight smile began to creep to his face before he caught it. "No I didn't!" 'Maybe she's different from the rest.' Could she be? Is she different? She had made him lose control of his emotions. No one had done that in a long time. He had felt himself start to change, his eyes; his claws. But he caught himself before she could see anymore. "What a freak." "NO." She wasn't different. She had called him a freak and a son of a bitch. 'You weren't that nice to her either.' "No." 'She's just like everyone else.' "Exactly."  
  
"Hearing voices again?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to see a guy with black hair, tied in a short ponytail and the base of his neck. He had purple eyes, but a lighter shade than Inuyasha's. "Ugh. Fuck off Miroku."  
  
"Nice to see you too my friend." Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Come on, I'm just kidding." Miroku placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I know the voices stopped ages ago," he said, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha slapped his hand from his shoulder. "Let's go. I'm hungry." The two walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
A/N - Short. Yeah I now, but there's another for tomorrow. All reviews welcomed good or bad (just be sort of constructive - we aren't animals. Hahaha () Later. 


End file.
